Bad timing
by hazelheart93
Summary: Elena tries to study, when she has more than one unwelcome visitor. Starring Stefan, Damon, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Caroline, a few nameless hybrids and Elena's monthly visitor. Two-Shot. Chapter 1: Elena POV, Chapter 2: Elijah POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, well this a one-shot with an open ending, I couldn't help but think about it.**

**Disclaimer: You already know, I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did something awkward like that would have already happened. XD**

**PLEASE IF YOU READ IT LEAVE A REVIEW!**

* * *

_**Update: First of all THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**_

_**Ok, I want to write a second chapter, but I don't know if I should continue from Elena's POV or someone elses.**_

_**Maybe Elijah, since he reacted by ripping the hybrids heart out. Or from Caroline's. Or one of the surviving hybrids. **_

_**Tell me who do you want. And check out my other fics.**_

* * *

Elena entered her room in a quick pace and headed directly to her window seat. She sat down and crossed her legs underneath her. _Perfect time to study_. She grabbed the text book on her side and opened it somewhere in the middle. It didn't really matter, since Klaus, she wasn't keeping up in school anymore. The only class she had good grades in was history. _Thank god, Alaric doesn't hunt vampires for living. _She started reading, but didn't get far. Her phone was buzzing in her back pocket. She leaned forward and reached behind the to answer it.

"Damon." She greeted with a bored tone. "I am trying to study."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Blondie, Stefan and I are downstairs. Klaus & co. will arrive shortly." He said amused.

"What?" Elena gasped.

"Come downstairs. Klaus wanted to _talk._" And with that the line disconnected.

Elena sighed in frustration. _Seriously? I am failing calculus. _She closed the book and went to the bathroom. _Surely a pee pause was in it for her, right?! _She closed the three doors, not wanting anyone to barge in. When she dragged her jeans and her panties down, she growled to her body. _Damn! Not now. _She hopped over to the bathroom cabinet and took a tampon out of the small box.

"Car-o-_line_!" She called out sounding rather annoyed. She knew her friend would hear her from downstairs. A few seconds later, she heard Caroline's voice behind the door, that was leading to the hallway.

"What's happening, Elena?" Caroline sounded nervous.

Elena unlocked the door and ushered her friend inside. Caroline frowned at her, taking in her appearance. By that time, Elena was fully dressed again.

"Um.." She cleared her throat awkwardly. "Do you smell something?"

Caroline seemed utterly confused for a moment but when she took a deep breath, she sighed. "Damn." She muttered.

_Crap! _Caroline looked at her with a pitying grimace plastered on her face and just as she opened her mouth to say something, they heard the doorbell.

"Seriously?" Elena spoke her early thoughts out loud.

Caroline shook her head. "All of them are over at least a hundred years old, they won't say anything." She muttered quietly.

Elena nodded. And together they went downstairs. _What does Klaus want this time? _She repressed the urge to sigh.

When Elena was finally downstairs, she felt her jaw fall open. There were at least ten men in the room. Stefan and Damon, Klaus, Elijah and Kol, and the rest must have been Klaus' hybrids.

Elena gulped. _This is soo awkward. _

"Ah, there is our lovely doppelganger." Klaus said, while smirking at Caroline. _Weirdo._

"What do you want, Klaus?" Elena asked annoyed. "And why the back up?" She added, while shooting a look over to the hybrids, Kol and stopping at Elijah. He was looking at her warmly.

"Oh. They are merely her to accompany me. As you know, I like a big crowd." Klaus replied matter-of-fact.

"Sure." Elena nodded sarcastically and took a step forward. "So? What do you want?"

"Oh." He said flashing a bright smirk. "I want what I always want, sweetheart."

_Blood. Great timing bastard, great timing. _Elena shrugged.

"So, will you come with me on your own will, or do I have to force you?" Klaus asked innocently.

_Like I said, bastard. _"Fine, whatever. But I don't have too much time. We have a calculus test coming up and if I fail, then.. well it wouldn't be a good idea for me to fail in another class." Elena babbled. _PMSing much, Gilbert?_

"Good, then tell your pets to sit tight." Klaus said, smiling wickedly at Damon, who growled at his words.

"Damon." Elena warned him cautiously. "Don't listen to him. He is just being his usual self."

She heard someone laugh and found out that it was Kol. "You're right, Nik. They really are her pets."

At those words Stefan flashed against Kol, but was pinned against the wall in the next second. Kol was still laughing, clearly enjoying all of this immensely.

In the next moment, everything went to fast for Elena's eyes to register. When the movement in the room calmed down, she saw a dead hybrid on her carpet. Stefan still pinned against the wall by Kol, Caroline's back was pressed against Klaus' chest with an arm around her neck and Damon was on the floor, while Elijah looked at him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. The remaining hybrids were looking around dumbfounded. _Well, at least I am not the only one._

Elena made a step towards Klaus, she didn't want him to break Caroline's neck. While she moved, she felt something drip between her legs and a warmth was spreading there. She ignored it. "Klau-"

She felt the air being knocked out of her lungs as she crashed against a wall, suddenly a fully vamped out hybrid was yanking her head off to the side. _He is going to bite me. _She pressed her eyes together and waited.

But the pain never came. As she opened her eyes she saw that everyone had changed their positions. Elijah was standing in front of her protectively, holding a heart in his hands. _Like always. _Damon was holding a hybrid from behind, Stefan and Kol were now standing side by side blocking the other hybrids. Caroline was standing in the middle of the room looking overwhelmed by the sudden change and Klaus was glaring at his brother.

"You didn't have to kill him." He pressed through his gritted teeth.

Elijah shrugged and let the heart fall on top of the dead body. _Geez thanks, it's not like I have to clean up after you. _He pulled out a tissue and cleaned his bloody hand. "I didn't, but it was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Klaus." Damon growled. "If your pussy hybrids can't control themselves, then they should leave now."

Elena was confused for a second. _Oh, they could all smell it. _She blushed instantly and looked helplessly over to Caroline.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Please review so that I know if I should keep writing on this one ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, you wanted it, so here it is. The same plot just from the POV of our favorite Original. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

"Is it really necessary to take your hybrids?" Elijah sighed.

"No, it's not brother. But you know how protective the Salvatores can get. This is just to intimidate them." Klaus said smiling brightly at him.

Elijah shook his head but didn't say anything.

"I am coming with you." Kol said and smirked at Klaus.

"Why?" He asked him suspiciously.

"Because, it sounds like fun and Rebekah is out stalking that human." Kol said. "And I am bored to death."

"Good. The more the better." Klaus said cheerfully and started to walk towards the door. "Oh, and Elijah you can stay, if you want to."

Elijah shook his head. "No, I am coming. I don't want you to do anything unnecessary."

"Like what?" Kol asked.

"Like hurting his dearest maiden." Klaus said sarcastically.

Kol frowned. "Huh?"

"He has a school boy crush on my doppelganger." Klaus said matter of fact and Elijah glared at him. "I am respecting her, Niklaus. I know you can't understand that. So, I won't waste my time by explaining it to you."

Kol laughed at his words and followed them.

"Why are you letting him take her blood then?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Because, Klaus and I made a deal. As long as he gets her blood, he will let her live in peace." Elijah explained calmly.

"Of course. Noble Elijah. I guess the girl doesn't know about the deal?" Kol smirked and Elijah shook his head.

"Enough with the chit chat. Let's go." Klaus said impatiently and they left the mansion with a pack of hybrids on their tails.

Elijah had to urge to rip their heart out, but he reminded himself, that if he killed them, Klaus would just make more of them, thus take more of Elena's blood.

He couldn't do that to her. He had to ensure her safety. After all his family, well Klaus, had done to ruin her life, he owed her at least that.

So he followed his younger brothers and they quickly stopped in front of the Gilbert house. He could hear Stefan and Damon talking in the living room and Elena's panicked voice scream for Caroline.

Jeremy opened the door and glared at them. When he saw all of the hybrids, his jaw dropped. "What the hell?"

Klaus grinned at him. "Would you care to invite us in?"

"No way." Jeremy protested and Damon joined him. He looked surprised. "What the hell, Klaus? It would have been enough, if you came alone." He said while taking in the group of men standing on the porch.

"My brothers insisted in joining me and my dear friends are just here to ensure my safety."

"From what?" Damon scoffed, raising his eyebrows. "Stefan and me?" He asked sarcastically. "Yeah, because you couldn't kill us with your pinky finger."

"Enough, come on tell young Jeremy here to invite us in. Or my brother will have to force you." Klaus said, pointing at Elijah, who tensed. He didn't like it, when Klaus spoke of him like he was on of his hybrids.

"Alright, alright." Jeremy said. "Come in. All of you." He grabbed his jacket and walked around them. "Call me, when they're gone." He said to Damon and jogged up to his car.

Klaus looked pleased and entered the house. Elijah and Kol followed him. The five vampires and Klaus' hybrids filled the room. Elijah could hear Elena's heart beat, she seemed to be nervous. Did she already knew why they were here? As she and her friend made their way downstairs, Elijah frowned. There was something wrong. He could smell her blood, but why would she be bleeding?

Then he realized it. He licked his lips. Damn. He took a few steps forward to be standing closer to the stairs, just in case. Some of those hybrids were just a few weeks old, that could be a problem.

Klaus smiled at him and Kol laughed quietly. As Elena and Caroline walked into the room, he could see that Stefan and Damon tensed, too. Only the hybrids seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the scent of Elena's deliciously sweet blood was lingering in the room.

"Ah, there is our lovely doppelganger." Klaus said, while he smirked at Elena's friend. Elijah frowned, when did that happen?

"What do you want, Klaus?" Elena asked in an annoyed tone. "And why the back up?" She added, while shooting a look over to the hybrids, Kol and stopping at Elijah. He smiled at her and tried to make her feel more comfortable.

"Oh. They are merely here to accompany me. As you know, I like a big crowd." Klaus replied matter-of-fact.

"Sure." Elena nodded sarcastically and took a step forward. "So? What do you want?"

"Oh." He said flashing a bright smirk. "I want what I always want, sweetheart."

Elena simply shrugged but her eyes showed her hidden anger.

"So, will you come with me on your own will, or do I have to force you?" Klaus asked innocently.

Elena sighed. "Fine, whatever. But I don't have too much time. We have a calculus test coming up and if I fail, then.. well it wouldn't be a good idea for me to fail in another class."

Elijah was surprised by her outburst and he could see that Kol was really amused by her. He clenched his jaw tightly.

"Good, then tell your pets to sit tight." Klaus said, smiling wickedly at Damon, who growled at his words.

"Damon." Elena warned, taking a step towards Klaus. "Don't listen to him. He is just being his usual self." She scoffed and shot a disgusted look to Klaus.

Of course, Kol chose this moment to start laughing. "You're right, Nik. They really are her pets." He smirked widely at Elena.

At those words Stefan flashed against Kol, but was pinned against the wall in the next second. Kol was still laughing, enjoying all the tension in the room immensely.

Elijah saw that Damon moved and turned in time to smash him to the floor. He used an minimal amount of strength, he wasn't here to fight. He was here to keep Elena safe. He looked at Damon with a clear warning in his eyes.

Meanwhile one of Klaus' hybrids tried to attack Caroline but she ripped his heart out almost effortlessly. Klaus grabbed her, growling and pressed her against him. Elijah had to admit, that the girl was stronger than he had thought.

The rest of the hybrids were looking around dumbfounded. Klaus had told them that they would be stronger than most vampires and now, a petite blonde girl had just killed one of them. Elijah had to suppress a smirk.

Elena looked confused and disgusted by the blood on her carpet, but when she saw that Klaus had a hold on Caroline she made a step towards him. She opened her mouth, but Elijah was distracted by the new wave of blood in the room.

"Klau-" She started but was knocked against a wall by one of the hybrids. He instantly flashed between them and ripped his heart out. He could hear Elena's heart beat and the shiver that went through her.

The other hybrids were stopped by Kol, Stefan and Damon. Caroline looked too overwhelmed by the ongoings and Klaus was glaring at him.

"You didn't have to kill him." Klaus pressed through his gritted teeth.

Elijah shrugged and let the heart fall on top of the dead body. He pulled out a tissue and cleaned his bloody hand. "I didn't, but it was the first thing that came to my mind." He said calmly.

"Klaus." Damon growled. "If your pussy hybrids can't control themselves, then they should leave now."

He could hear Elena's heart beat picking up again. He turned around and saw that her face was bright red and she was looking pleadingly at her friend.

"Wait outside." Klaus growled eventually to his hybrids and they left immediately.

The vampires in the room relaxed and every one was looking at Klaus, except for the girls. They were obviously communicating in some secret language by giving each other meaningful looks. Elijah took a step away from Elena.

"Alright, sweetheart. I see you are already giving a donation. So how about I'll come back in a week." He flashed a smile at her and she blushed again.

"Screw you." She spat and walked over to the stairs.

Klaus laughed. "I'll take that as a yes, love."

Elena ignored him and ran upstairs. He could hear her slamming the door and walking over to her window seat. "Damn vampires." She muttered and he couldn't help but smile.

"That's settled them, gentlemen." Klaus said to Stefan and Damon, then turned to look at Caroline. "And have a good day."

He walked over to the door, Kol followed him and Elijah nodded at the three vampires and left the house.

"Well, that was awkward." Kol smirked.

* * *

**I know, it's almost identical to the first chapter, but now we know that Caroline killed hybrid number one. (Yeah, it's OOC but it's badass! review it you agree/ disagree. **

**And we know, that the original bro's knew from the beginning that Elena was on her special days. And that the hybrids are really as dumb as they are pictured in the show ;) seriously, Elijah said a hybrid would be deadlier that any vamp or wolf and we just watched, idk 10 episodes where Stefan and Damon killed them like flies...**

**Did you like the Elena or the Elijah POV better? review. **

**I adore Kol, he's like a more badass season-1-Damon. imo.**

**xo hazel.**


End file.
